


Но, директор!..

by Alraphin



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Crack Crossover, Humor, Inspired by Music, Other, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin
Summary: Номер из несуществующего мюзикла. Пародия на номер But, Mr Adams из мюзикла "1776", в котором Джон Адамс и другие решают, кто будет писать Декларацию независимости. Сам номер можно посмотреть здесь: https://youtu.be/OXlXJa1dQPw





	Но, директор!..

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ для команды fandom Mass Effect 2017.

_Первопроходцы и директор Танн заходят в Зал Первопроходцев. Скотт заходит последним, бурно жестикулируя и громко говоря, никто не обращает на него внимания_.

СКОТТ РАЙДЕР:  
Но я возражаю, у меня есть возражения, я не видел любовника шесть месяцев, я протестую!..

ТАНН _(энергично и жизнерадостно)_ :  
Отлично, леди и джентльмены, давайте решим, кто подготовит и произнесет речь в честь открытия поселения на Меридиане.

САРИССА:  
Наступил ваш звездный час, директор!  
Вы политик прирожденный, это факт!

ТАНН:  
Это так!  
Но если я возьмусь за это,  
То нас сживут со света,  
Все вокруг считают, будто я дурак!

САРИССА:  
Я в курсе, да.

ТАНН:  
Но, может статься, вы, Сарисса…

САРИССА:  
Богиня, нет!

ТАНН:  
Да, вы, Сарисса! Вы!

САРИССА:  
Но!..

ТАНН:  
Вы!

САРИССА:  
Но!..

ТАНН:  
Вы!

САРИССА:  
Но… ах, директор, вспомните, директор,  
Я сочиняю для десантниц наставления,  
Любую речь я превращаю в поучение!  
Нет, на «Левсинии» мне лучше, без сомнения!

ХОР ПЕРВОПРОХОДЦЕВ:  
Без сомнения, без сомнения,  
На «Левсинии» ей лучше всех!

ТАНН:  
Может, Авитус, мне вас назначить?  
Вы герой войны, и вас боялся враг…

АВИТУС РИКС:  
Это да.

ТАНН:  
Ведь если я возьмусь за это,  
То нас сживут со света,  
Все вокруг считают, будто я дурак!

АВИТУС РИКС:  
Не удивил.

ТАНН:  
Так что, Авитус, я назначаю вас!

АВИТУС РИКС:  
О, духи, нет!

ТАНН:  
Да, вас, Первопроходец Рикс!

АВИТУС РИКС:  
Но!

ТАНН:  
Вас!

АВИТУС РИКС:  
Но!

ТАНН:  
Вас!

АВИТУС РИКС:  
Но!..Но, директор, знаете, директор,  
Ведь я всего лишь бывший СПЕКТР, солдат с рождения,  
Мне не дано таланта к громким выступлениям.  
Нет, на «Натанус» я вернусь без промедления!

ХОР ПЕРВОПРОХОДЦЕВ:  
Без промедления, без промедления  
На «Натанус» он сейчас сбежит!

ТАНН:  
Лумонт Хайджер, я на вас надеюсь,  
Вы общаетесь с народом без труда.

ЛУМОНТ ХАЙДЖЕР:  
Вроде бы…

ТАНН:  
Если я возьмусь за это,  
То нас сживут со света…

САРИССА, АВИТУС РИКС И СКОТТ РАЙДЕР:  
Говорят, что он дурак, ты в курсе, да?

ЛУМОНТ ХАЙДЖЕР _(неловко)_ :  
Я не слыхал.

ТАНН:  
В общем, Хайджер, всем займетесь вы!

ЛУМОНТ ХАЙДЖЕР _(мягко)_ :  
Не я, Джарун.

ТАНН:  
Вы, Лумонт Хайджер, вы!

ЛУМОНТ ХАЙДЖЕР:  
Но!

ТАНН:  
Вы!

ЛУМОНТ ХАЙДЖЕР:  
Но!..

ТАНН:  
Вы!

ЛУМОНТ ХАЙДЖЕР:  
Но… мой директор, дорогой директор,  
Мной был основан славный аванпост «Развитие»,  
Во вторник будет церемония открытия,  
Моя команда с «Паарчеро» ждет отбытия!

ХОР ПЕРВОПРОХОДЦЕВ:  
Отбытия! Отбытия! Он скоро улетит!

ТАНН:  
Ну, мистер Райдер…

СКОТТ РАЙДЕР _(вытянувшись и сжав кулаки)_ :  
Не надейтесь, я не возьму-у-у-усь!

ТАНН:  
Мистер Райдер!..

СКОТТ РАЙДЕР _(скороговоркой)_ :  
Директор, я не видел своего любовника на Кадаре уже шесть месяцев, так что покорно прошу прощения, но…

ТАНН _(перебивая)_ :  
«И мы твердо заявляем, что скорее умрем, чем станем рабами кеттов», - Скотт Райдер, 2820 год для радио «Нексуса». Великолепно. В Инициативе вы выступаете перед публикой лучше всех, включая меня. В двадцать два года вы обладаете потрясающей искренностью чувств и выразительностью речи. Так что: вы предпочитаете быть патриотом или любовником?

СКОТТ РАЙДЕР:  
Любовником.

ТАНН:  
НЕТ!

СКОТТ РАЙДЕР:  
Но я горю, директор Танн!

ТАНН:  
Как и я, мистер Райдер!

САРИССА:  
Вы?

ЛУМОНТ ХАЙДЖЕР:  
Джарун!

АВИТУС РИКС:  
Кто бы мог подумать?

ТАНН:  
Мистер Райдер, милый мистер Райдер,  
Мне только двадцать восемь лет, и, без сомнения,  
Я до сих пор гожусь для оплодотворения,  
Но долг важнее, чем процесс совокупления!

САРИССА, ЛУМОНТ ХАЙДЖЕР, АВИТУС РИКС _(танцуют канкан на заднем плане)_ :  
Совокупления! Совокупления! Со-во-куп-ле-ни…

ТАНН:  
ТИ-ХО! И все-таки вы скажете, скажете эту речь, это ваш долг!

СКОТТ РАЙДЕР:  
Кто меня заставит?

ТАНН:  
Я.

СКОТТ РАЙДЕР:  
Вы?

ТАНН:  
Да!

СКОТТ РАЙДЕР:  
Как?

ТАНН:  
Силой, если придется!

СКОТТ РАЙДЕР:  
Так, директор! Шли бы вы, директор…  
Вы сочувствия не вызываете ни в ком.  
Если вы меня разлучите с любовником,  
Джарун Танн, вы вскоре станете покойником!

САРИССА, ЛУМОНТ ХАЙДЖЕР, АВИТУС РИКС _(танцуют)_ :  
Покойником! Покойником! 

ТАНН:  
ТИ-ХО! Я отправил вам регламент, поступайте с ним, как подскажет совесть!

САРИССА, ЛУМОНТ ХАЙДЖЕР, АВИТУС РИКС:  
Скотт будет убивать!


End file.
